Nurse ponies/Gallery
Season one Applebuck Season Daisy Sick S01E04.png Sick ponies S1E4.png Season two Read It and Weep Nurse Sweetheart and rolling bookcase S02E16.png Sweetheart calling S02E16.png Ponyville Hospital's Nurse S2E16.png Nurse Snowheart wheeling cart of food S2E16.png Nurse wheelchair S02E16.png Rainbow Dash being pushed on a wheelchair S02E16.png Rainbow Dash noooo S02E16.png Nurse Snowheart waving goodbye S2E16.png Rainbow Dash wheelchair S02E16.png Rainbow Dash re-enters the hospital S2E16.png Rainbow Dash making a scene S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 1 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash being discharged again 2 S2E16.png Rainbow Dash scolded by hospital staff S2E16.png Nurse Sweetheart "stop thief!" S2E16.png Nurse Snowheart angry S2E16.png Nursery Rhyme gets in Dash's way S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confident grin S2E16.png Rainbow flies over Nursery Rhyme S2E16.png Hospital staff chasing Rainbow Dash S2E16.png Hospital staff chasing Rainbow Dash through woods S2E16.png Hospital staff using torches S2E16.png Rainbow Dash and Hospital staff S2E16.png Nurse and Screwy 2 S2E16.png Nurse and Screwy S2E16.png Screwy stops barking S2E16.png Night Watch chases Screwy back to hospital S2E16.png Rainbow Dash confessing 3 S2E16.png Twilight guesses the book S2E16.png Season three Just for Sidekicks Nurse Snowheart and Screwy S03E11.png Screwy looking at butterflies S3E11.png Season four Inspiration Manifestation Blossomforth and ponies blinded by golden road S4E23.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Season five The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows A birthday party near a pond S5E19.png Shady Daze gets a birthday cake S5E19.png Season six Newbie Dash Nurse Sweetheart in a tent S6E7.png Rainbow Dash exiting the tent S6E7.png Where the Apple Lies Nurse ponies and patients in the hospital hallway S6E23.png Filthy and Spoiled walk through the hospital hallway S6E23.png Applejack leads Filthy and Spoiled to Granny's room S6E23.png Young Applejack goes down another hallway S6E23.png Applejack and Granny Smith in a surgery theater S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk in the viewing gallery S6E23.png Full view of Ponyville Hospital surgery theater S6E23.png Masked Pony 2 "did she say apple blight?" S6E23.png Masked Nurse "I think she said 'gasket mites'" S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk looking worried S6E23.png Filthy Rich and Spoiled Milk in complete shock S6E23.png Viewing gallery ponies in complete shock S6E23.png Young Applejack admits to her lies S6E23.png Filthy Rich "what is goin' on here, Applejack?!" S6E23.png Young Applejack confessing the truth S6E23.png Filthy Rich "Granny was never sick?" S6E23.png Applejack confesses the truth to Filthy Rich S6E23.png Masked Pony 1 "so she's not a doctor?" S6E23.png Granny Smith "I don't know what in blazes" S6E23.png Filthy Rich avoids eye contact with Granny Smith S6E23.png Filthy Rich nervously sinks in his gallery seat S6E23.png Granny Smith offers to tell another story S6E23.png Ponies raise their hooves as Granny begins another story S6E23.png Season eight A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Ponies hear Bulk Biceps screaming S8E21.png Father Knows Beast Spike and Sludge walking through town S8E24.png Season nine Between Dark and Dawn Princess Luna covered in sunburn S9E13.png Nurse "didn't you wear any sunblock?" S9E13.png Princess Luna "that's a thing?" S9E13.png Luna "Celestia would've warned me" S9E13.png Luna covers her head with a pillow S9E13.png Nurse pours ointment on Luna's sunburns S9E13.png Miscellaneous Wave 9 Blind Bag Nurse Snowheart.jpg Wave 9 Nurse Snowheart collector card.jpg Mystery pack set vorläufige Abbildung.jpg My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg